1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to computer network environments, and more specifically it relates to bookmarking logged data.
2. Description of Related Art
Logging is the process of recording system events so that those actions can be reviewed later. Handlers are software objects that direct messages recorded by a logger to a destination. Messages can be directed to a file, a database, a console screen, or to other destinations.
Currently, adding notes to a file on a certain area of interest typically involves editing a copy of the file and creating new lines for bookmarks. This process is problematic if this information has to be shared across locations or by multiple people. The situation becomes even more problematic if two or more people are simultaneously analyzing the same log and wish to add a bookmark or a note to a particular event message or a group of messages. Current approaches are limited to I/O at the file level. This allows many people to view data, but only one can actually write to it. In addition, current approaches do not allow for distributed logging and distributed editing of log files. Current techniques also require parsing through large amounts of distributed kernel service (DKS) log data files due to installation and scale requirements. These techniques cannot pinpoint specific distributed data.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method of distributed editing of data in a distributed computer environment by means of bookmarking logged files, without having to edit the files and parse large amounts of data.